Two red capes
by Theblur09
Summary: Lois tell the Kent family about the man in the red cape and then they get two unexpected guests.


**Disclaimer: I do not own smallville**

**Summary: Lois tell the Kent family about the man in the red cape and then they two unexpected guests.**

**Pairing: clois**

**chapter 1 capes**

"Bark, bark" Clark look up from the couch and see Shelby barking at the door and lights shining thought the door. Getting up from the couch and walking the door and goes outside and see a huge blinding light. It seem to be getting closer Clark though. Just as the light is about to hit him he wake up.

"CLARK" Jonathan and Martha says shaking Clark "what happened" Clark say opening his eyes.

"You were shouting there coming over and over" Martha says worried " whose they Clark" Jonathan says " don't know" Clark answer "I am shore it was just a nightmare son" Jonathan says as they move into the kitchen "it felt so real" Clark says "well whatever it was will figure it out" Martha says smiling at her son

"What all the noise "Lois says standing at the top of the stairs. Clark chuckle when he see Lois bunny slippers "sorry for waking you up Lois Clark just had a nightmare "Martha says earning a glare from her son "oh don't worry about I have them all the time" "really" Clark says looking at her "all the time I this really bat one the other day about a man in a red cape and an \s/ on his chest" Lois shivers at the thought.

"Wow Lois that sound terrible" "I know freaky" just a the words left Lois's mouth the house stark to shake "what the hell" Lois says as they all look at bright light they go out onto the porch " what is that" Lois says looking at a hole opening in the sky and some falling out. They watch the object crash into the barn.

They starts to walk over to the barn to see what it a crater with someone in it. Lois gasps when see the person wearing a red cape "Is that a red cape" Lois says Clark goes to the side of the person and lifts the cape covering there face when he does all four them gasp a the man holding a women in his arms both unconscious "how" Lois and Clark says looking at the two people face's. "How" Clark and Lois ask in shock looking at themselves "this isn't possible" Lois says to no one in particular Clark checks to if they are still breathing and well he does he get another surprise "oh my god" "what is it son" Jonathan ask looking at the two looker like Clark looks at his dad and say "there in sync" Lois and the elder Kent have a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean there in sync" " I mean there hearts are beating in sync" they look at each other no one know what to say "well let's bring them inside get them out of this cold night" Clark lifts his looker like and x-rays him "he like me on the inside too" Clark whispers to his mum mister goes to lift the Lois looker like when he notice something on her finger "look at this" he say showing them the hand "is that a wedding ring" Lois stare at her ring and wonders who the hell these people could be.

"He's got one too and is it me or do they look like us" Clark ask "wow great I would never have notice that clarkie" "I mean they look like us but older" he corrects as they step into the house. They lay them down on the couch and just as the put them on the down Kent starts to stir "what happened" he asks trying to get his baring "you fell" says try to help sit up "hey looker like smallville how old are you" asking the question everyone was wondering "huh" he answer confused at the question "why would she be asking that" he thought "just humour us" "26" earning gasp from everyone but Kent.

Kent look up and hid eyes go wide when he see long dead farther "what is going on here what year is it" "2004" Lois and Clark say in unison. "How did this happen last thing I Rembert is me and Lois falling out of a plane and this bright light" that when he look at lane asleep next to him "Lois" giving her a gentile shake and she stirs "what smallville" she answer "yep there from the future" Lane look up at the comment and her eyes goes wide "what going on" as she look at herself "were in the past" Kent say help her sit up " I don't know" Kent answer looking at the wide eyed elder Kent's and Lois and Clark "what year are you from" "2013" "wow" Clark says "you are missing the two most important Question" everyone look at Lois one why are you both wearing wedding and two why are the red cape outfit from my dream".

Kent try to think of a way to explain this but just think it wold be better to tell the truth "were married" "ha no really why do you have wedding rings" Lois say not buying it "he right were married" lane answer holding up her wedding ring "and as for the outfit is the outfit for Clarks family" the elder Kent's and Clark look at each other worried and Kent notice the look "she know" he say "know what" Lois say looking at everyone before the elder Kent's or Clark could come up with an excuse Kent says " that I am alien" "CLARK" the elder Kent's yell at Kent a he give a look that says 'what' and something happens no one expected Lois faints.

First smallville fic be nice

Review


End file.
